


Life Day

by theatrejedi



Series: Born by the Force [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrejedi/pseuds/theatrejedi
Summary: Weeks before their wedding and only a few months away from the birth of Anakin, Rey and Ben get ready to celebrate their first Life Day together.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Born by the Force [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Life Day

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Or should I say, happy Life Day! Here's a cute little one shot about Rey and Ben and their first Life Day together. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

“For the last time,” Ben said, wrapping his arms around Rey and placing his hands on her baby bump, “I have all I need right here. I don’t need any gifts.” 

Rey shook her head and spun around to face him. “Ben! Please! It’s our first Life Day together and I want to get you something special.” 

He placed a quick kiss on her lips. “I appreciate that. Honestly though, just spending the day with you and our friends and family will be good enough.” 

“If you say so” she sighed, pulling him in for a hug. 

The next morning, Ben had gone to meet with his mom to discuss Life Day plans, while Finn came over to visit with Rey. 

“Man, I can’t believe you and Ben are actually going to be married soon. You gotta be getting excited!” Finn said, taking a sip of his caf. 

She took a deep breath. “Of course I am. I just don’t know what to get him for Life Day. I mean, it’s our first one together so I want to get him something memorable, but he insists that he doesn’t need anything.” 

Finn pursed his lips in thought. “Hmm, do you have any ideas?” 

Rey just shook her head and shrugged. 

“Well, do you know what he’s getting you?” 

“No, I have no idea.” 

Finn let out a small chuckle. “If I were you, I would’ve used the Force a long time ago to see what my present was.” 

Rey smiled and scolded him mockingly. “Finn! You can’t just use the Force for things like that!” She laughed for a moment. “Anyway, what did you get for Poe?” 

Finn set his mug down and sat back excitedly. “Oh Rey, you’re not gonna believe this.” He gestured to the coat he was wearing. “Remember when I took this jacket from him back when we crashed on Jakku?” 

Rey nodded. 

“Well, he still gives me a hard time for ‘stealing’ it. So… I was able to find him a new one!” He let out a quick laugh. “But I do want to set the record straight: Poe  _ told _ me I could keep it.” 

She smiled at Finn’s words. “That’s so adorable. The two of you will look so cute with your matching…” Her sentence started to fade out as she got lost in thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she sat up straight. “Finn! That’s it!” 

Finn looked at her, confusion evident on his face. “You gonna tell me what your miraculous idea is?” 

Rey stood up from her chair. “There’s no time for that, you’ll just have to wait and see. I need to go see Leia!” She started to leave her living quarters, leaving Finn with no choice but to follow her out. 

Leia opened the small black box, revealing the necklace inside. “Turn out the way you wanted?” she asked her son. 

Ben pulled the box out of his mother's hands to examine it more closely. “It’s perfect. Thank you, so much for doing this for me.” 

On the thin silver chain, there was a small clear circular locket with sand inside. 

“You should really thank Chewie, he’s the one who went all the way to Jakku to get the sand.” 

Ben just smiled as he closed the box and put it in his pocket. “I will.” 

Right as he was turning to leave, a knock was heard at Leia’s door. “Come in.” Leia called out. 

Rey walked in smiling, and Ben silently thanked the Maker he had put the necklace in his pocket in time. 

“Oh Rey! How nice to see you!” Leia exclaimed, walking over and giving her a side hug. “Do you need something dear?” 

“Uh yes I needed to talk to you.” Rey gave a quick side eye to Ben. “Alone.” She noticed him growing concerned, so she quickly scrambled up an excuse that wouldn’t seem suspicious. “It’s, uh, about the baby.” 

Hearing that, Ben quickly raced to her side, placing a hand on her back and the other on her belly. “Rey? What is it? Do we need to get you to the medbay?”

Rey shook her head and pushed his hands away. Her mind started to race a million miles an hour, trying to conjure a reason for Ben to leave the room. “No, I’m fine. It’s just um… lady issues?” 

Ben let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s all? You know I don’t mind hearing about that.” 

Rey was frustrated now. Gritting her teeth, she turned her head towards him. “Ben. Please. I would just like a moment alone with your mother.” 

His eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the two women. “Okay, message received. I will just be back at the quarters if you need anything, okay?” He gave his fiance a peck on the cheek and smiled at his mom, then left the two of them alone. 

Rey watched him leave then turned back to Leia, who looked worried. “Is everything alright?”

She let out a deep breath. “Everything’s fine. I’m sorry about all that, I just really need your help with Ben’s present for Life Day.” 

Leia sighed. “Really? That’s it? Stars Rey, you gave me a scare just now.” 

Rey apologized and began to describe her gift idea to her soon to be mother-in-law. Leia listened intently, and when Rey finished telling her, she paused for a minute, thinking. 

“Well, it  _ is _ a tall order. I mean, it was hard enough finding one for you-” she glanced over at Rey, who’s eyes were full of hope. “But I can make it happen. I’ll let you know when I find it, and then you can help with the rest.” 

Rey’s eyes lit up like Life Day lights as she engulfed Leia in a massive hug. “Oh thank you so much!” 

Leia just smiled, happy to help the two of them make their first Life Day as a couple one to remember. 

As the days passed and Life Day grew closer, everyone on the Resistance base was buzzing with excitement for the holiday. Leia had been able to assist Rey with her gift for Ben, and all the final preparations were done. Before they knew it, Life Day arrived, and Leia, Finn, Poe, Rose, Hux, Chewie, and BB-8 all gathered at Ben and Rey’s home to celebrate. 

“I brought the tip-yip!” Poe exclaimed as he walked in with Finn. Ben approached the two and took the delicious smelling food from the other man. 

The two of them were the last to arrive; everyone else was already in the living room, talking and enjoying one another’s company. 

Seeing her two friends walk in, Rey smiled and addressed the whole group. “Well, should we all sit down and have dinner? This food you all brought smells great!” 

Poe held his hand up as he and Finn joined everyone. “Not yet. We need to do presents first!” 

Finn playfully rolled his eyes. “Is that really all you care about?” 

“Well, that and the tip-yip.” he said, causing chuckles to rise out of everyone in the group. 

“I guess we can do presents first.” Rey said happily. 

Each person seemed pleased with their gifts. Most of them got smaller knick knacks and Life Day treats. 

Finn handed a neatly wrapped package to Poe, who began to inspect it thoroughly. He lifted it up to measure the weight, “Hmm, not too heavy.” he shook it to see if there was any rattling, “Oh, not breakable.” he even punched it to test the texture. “What? It’s soft. What in the galaxy is this?” 

Leia called out from across the room. “Oh would you stop with the theatrics and just open the damn thing!” 

Poe looked at her and then back at his boyfriend. “Well, if the general orders it, I guess I better open it.” He ripped through the paper and raised his eyebrows when he saw the jacket. “My jacket!” he looked at Finn and realized that he was still wearing it. “Wait a minute! If you’re still wearing that one….” 

Finn playfully shoved Poe’s arm. “Oh come on now, you  _ know  _ it’s a new one!”

Poe smiled. “I do. And it’s very thoughtful. Thank you.” he placed a fast kiss on Finn’s lips. 

“My turn!” Ben practically yelled, handing the small wrapped box to Rey. 

She smiled warmly as she began to open it. As soon as she saw the sand within the necklace, she could sense where it was from. “Jakku.” she muttered under her breath. 

Ben was beaming. “Now you can always have a small piece of home with you, wherever you go.” 

Rey bit her lip to try and stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She looked up at Ben, “Home is wherever I’m with you.” With that, she closed the gap between the two of them, kissing Ben deeply. 

She wiped a tear that had managed to escape. “I have something for you too.” She reached on the table for a small cylinder-shaped present and handed it to Ben. 

“Rey, I told you. I didn’t need anything!” he said, examining it. 

“I wanted to do this for you. Plus, your mom helped me.” Rey glanced over at Leia, who nodded approvingly. 

Ben returned his attention to the gift and began to unwrap it. As soon as he saw the grey coloring, he looked up at Rey. “Is this-” He tore the rest of the paper off to reveal the hilt of a lightsaber. “You didn’t.” 

Rey smirked. “Well go on, you know what to do.” 

He looked at her for a moment before flicking the saber on, exposing a bright yellow beam, identical to Rey’s. 

“I figured you’d want to brush up on your skills, so you can train him one day.” Rey said, referring to the baby. 

“It’s-I- thank you.” he kissed her again. 

Poe’s voice pierced through the moment. “Well, this is cute and all, but can we please get to the tip-yip?” 

They all laughed and agreed, soon making their way to the kitchen to continue the festivities. The celebration lasted late into the night, everyone enjoying the holiday. As for Rey and Ben, it may have been their first Life Day together, but both of them knew they had a lifetime of Life Days to look forward to. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who celebrates, I hope you had a fun and safe Christmas! Thank you for reading, I'm grateful for all my readers <3


End file.
